User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and please follow the Talk page guidelines Typing your message in all CAPS is considered shouting, and I will ignore and delete your message. Also only message me if it only concerns this wiki. Messages that are off topic will be deleted, and the user will be warned. If I am busy, then contact Jeff, Jenny, or Omgneroli Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 please stop for a second My name is Joel. will you please take a minute and read my page before assuming things. I keep getting blocked because people assume im somone im not. I dont vandilze or delete others posts. I dont want 2 account names. I made helpme1 because i couldnt leave messages on anyones talk pages. Ive been blocked for over a week for nothing, and its really annoying. please take 5 minutes and look. Ive been nothing but prodictuve since i got here Im not gtacray or whatever. NssJ 10:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki block Seeing as I can't reply on the GTA wiki, i'll just say it here. I am not a serial edit warrer like McJeff puts it. The edit war he is referring to was just me undoing one of his edits (he removed trivia, i reverted it as i wasn't aware that you were no longer allowing triva, but he didn't explain this like he should). I don't edit war, I have done it to a minor degree, ages ago, when i was new to wikia. Though I wouldn't be an admin/beauraucrat on two other wiki's if i did now. McJeff has blocked me unfairly, he does think he's above the other users. I attempted to take it up with him on his talk page in a civil manner, but rather than reply properly like a admin should do, he just deleted my post saying he's not intersted. He was just ignorant. He's in the wrong here. NT92 17:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :This has nothing to do with this wiki, so do not message me on here regarding GTA Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 17:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Then where? Please unblock my GTA wiki talk page (as McJeff has blocked that now also) then i can leave my message there NT92 17:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::He blocked you for edit warring, which is against the rules. Now you been told what to do in future if you feel an edit from a B'crat or Admin is wrong. Take it up with them on their talk page in a civil way. ::In my view you both did things that were wrong. You should have not started an edit war, and he should have not deleted your comments from a talkpage for no good reason. ::From what I understand you have reported this incident to Wikia Staff? Dan the Man 1983 17:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't start an edit war. I undid his edit because i didn't realize that you were no longer allowing trivia. I didn't know, i just thought he was removing it for nothing. And like i explained, i did try to take it up civily on his talk page, but he didn't listen he just removed my post. I've not reported him, but i have grounds to. NT92 17:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Telling someone to get of their high horse in the first message you sent him on his talkpage is not a civil way to go about things. So I understand why he deleted that message. But when it was deleted, you put the same message back on his talkpage, which is considered edit warring. Dan the Man 1983 17:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::That's because he thinks he's higher than other users. But i undid it, because he shouldn't have deleted it. But anyway, i'm willing to just drop this now. It's getting very boring NT92 18:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::That is fair enough, but a user can delete unwanted messages of their talkpages. Dan the Man 1983 18:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course, but my problem was not that he deleted it, it was that he ignored it. Anyway, i'ts fine now. We were both wrong to some extent. NT92 18:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Wcrolas990 Man, I don't want to talk to him after writing this. Jewish people must die? Stealing from the goverment?! That is realy not nice :( -- Ilan xd 16:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there is someone called "Daniel sugden", who making severel wrong edits, the guy was block from Saint's Row wiki. -- Ilan xd 16:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, McJeff. So, I see that you have an avatar. Whenever I try to post up an avatar, it says: ''Error You must log in to complete this task, ''when I'm already logged in! Please help me! Hi, Dan the Man 1983. On my profile page, it will not let me post an avatar pic. Please help me. Hey Dan. I'm new to Bully wikia. And I noticed that you said you're part of the islam. And, well, I'm muslim, too! Kids at school always make fun of islam. Boy, do I hate them. Well, it's nice to know that there are some people I can connect to.